Children's literature
Children's literature, also called children's literature is literature which mainly children (twelve years) and adolescents (from twelve to eighteen) appeals and is specially written for them in most cases. The topics in children's books often relate to the world of children. They are written in simple language, are used many images and sometimes there are materials incorporated specific sense. Contents * 1 Classification of children's literature * 2 History * 3 The importance of children's literature ** 3.1 Literature by age *** 3.1.1 Babies *** 3.1.2 Boxpeuters *** 3.1.3 Toddlers *** 3.1.4 Toddlers *** 3.1.5 First Readers *** 3.1.6 Exploration Age *** 3.1.7 Children's literature * 4 Authors and references * 5 See also * 6 External links Classification of children's literature Childcare and children's books are often mentioned together, although this age group (from zero to eighteen) is experiencing great psychological development and language development. The distinction between children's literature, children's literature, literature and adolescents is not always clear. Writers like Anne Provoost , Ed Franck and Bart Moeyaert can often be divided among all three. The kind of emotional empathy that you need to understand their book draws both from childhood, youth and adult phase period. History The oldest Dutch children's books called "roosters books. These booklets were intended to learn to read. There were alphabets, different kinds of letters and prayers. The books always started with a picture of a rooster, to encourage children to get up early and go to school. The oldest children to the Royal Library in The Hague property, dating back to 1521 . Hieronymus van Alphen was the first Dutch writer who wrote for children. Fresh plum tree with the opening lines "Johnny once saw hang plums, O! as eggs so large. " from 1778 was very educative. In England there were already in the seventeenth century writers who focused specifically on children. The most famous is the London preacher James Janeway. About his life and work in October 2011 a historical novel appeared: The guard of Janeway, ISDN 9789055516421. In the last century there suddenly came books on 'naughty children', as Dik Trom , Peter Bell , Piet de Grease Poets , Crumb and Pippi Longstocking . With the arrival of Rupert Bear (Daily Express, 1920; Algemeen Dagblad, 1929) was the first merchandising process within the children's book world. Extensive (historical) are collections of children's books in the Royal Library in The Hague and in the Library of the University of Amsterdam . In Groningen Winsum is the Children's Museum of Toos Acid Veen . Toos Acid Peat is also the author of the book "From Ethics to Rupert Bear" The importance of literature Reading is for many an adventure for both children, parents and grandparents. And separately with each other. You can with classics Annie MG Schmidt , Astrid Lindgren and Roald Dahl . Astrid Lindgren with her Pippi Longstocking , Roald Dahl, The BFG and Annie MG Schmidt Tow Truck Pluck . : On the happiness or unhappiness of your child, you can not do much. You can show him where he can find solace when he is sad and joy and beauty as he finds boring and sad life. You can give him friends who never abandon him ... yes, you can show him the way to the book. And it needs to happen now. Now, as long as he or she is six or eight or ten or twelve. At that time it should happen. Then it's too late. Too late to find the road that leads to the greatest adventure ... (Astrid Lindgren) Recognition of the importance of children's literature not only from the existence of awards as the Silver and Golden Granger, but also from the existence of the Central Database of Children's Books , the central catalog of the most important collections of Dutch children's books. Literature by age [ Das Märchen und die Fantasy des Kindes covenant Charlotte Bühler (1893-1974) age with different reading stages. Nowadays it takes more account of the emotional development of the child. The parents are the ones who follow their child and know what level it has. Nevertheless, particularly within the educational system still takes account of development characteristics related to age phases. Also, writers and publishers are sometimes focus on their target groups by ages. Babies For babies there are nursery rhymes with rhythm, sound, rhyme, words and movement are central. These rhymes are continuing the rocking cradle. They stimulate the development and sense of language. The rhythm and the warmth of mother's voice and / or father are the most important. Miep Diekmann with Wiele Wiele step (from two years), Geert De Kockeres A fruitje of silver and AMG Schmidts I'm nice stout (for older children) are examples. Boxpeuters From six months, the baby explores tooth and nail the world, and therefore the books he holds. Baby learn hand and finger movements. The boxpeuter teaches move and looks around with wide eyes, loves booklets with sturdy cover and sturdy cardboard. For this age group, there are also special bathbooks. These are books of plastic which can safely be wet. Names appearing in this booklet include those of J. Boeke, L. Baeten and book block. For boxpeuters were in the past, especially Helen Oxenbury and Dick Bruna . The latter has already been criticized for his prints were not realistic enough. The figures have to look at children's picture books. The readers know read the story from outside and while the child reads the prints (with not too busy main colors). Importantly, the book has rounded edges so that the child can not hurt itself when it puts his hands and teeth in the book. Toddlers Toddler two to three years will learn to recognize things, which will later lead to language, called emergent literacy. With simple, recognizable patterns and colors (Dick Bruna, Oxenbury etc.) with rhymes and songs, with recognizable situations try simple booklets to respond to it (example in Gode-Liva Uleners 'and Gerda Dendoovens Kiel Cool Feeling). For the toddler of two to three years there are stories about everyday events, stories pile and looking games. Examples are picture books of dribble of Eric Hill and Dikkie Thick J. Boeke. Stack Stories begin (and end) with the same sentence and give it a variation, like Geert De Kockeres Stop thief. For the toddler of four are the main themes of the emotions often "adventure" (and safe homecoming) 'danger' (and security can find it) and 'naughty' (and be sweet again). Preschoolers In the age group of three to five happens a lot. The world and the imagination of the nursery increased considerably. The perception is greater than the environment. The toddler reads detailed prints with a story that is interwoven through it. The infant learns to associate and interpret. His language and vocabulary enrichment considerably. Word and sound games are a challenge. My first Winkler Prins dictionary Charlotte Voake fits well here. Also articulating emotions like fear and loss takes an important place. At this age, the type is picture book highly dependent on the development of the infant, and this can not be imposed. Reading is important. Fairy tales are an opportunity to encourage the child to let loose himself and fantasy. A certain category of nursery literature also focuses specifically on magical thinking, humor and shuddering. First readers Between six and seven, most children begin to read. Conditions for starting to read are: * understand structures * can link sound and picture writing * concentration can muster * language skills are * have experience of language (including books) The books for early readers are richly illustrated with monosyllabic words and short chapters. Reconnaissance Age From eight to twelve years the child is in the so-called Robinson Alter, by which the interest in nature, the environment, the people, and seeks a realism in literature. It is the discovery age. The learning phase dawns, there is a difference in the preference and reading skills. The child gets interested in Historical, fantasy and adventure stories. The escapist reading (the trivial literature) is very popular. The break between the second and third grade of primary education should not be underestimated in this. For the thirteenth year are children in the aesthetic period, while a literary reflection yet. They can store pretty pictures, but only after their thirteenth they discover themselves and feel. Other titles in this category (up to twelve, but less for problem readers) are: A price for the hanepootkampioen (Ann Fine), Miss Redshanks ( Ann Fine ), the wrong (Ann Pilling), Star and Joe ( Martha Heesen ) and skin of the bear ( Sylvia Van den Heede ). Children's literature This literature ranges from twelve to eighteen. One of the genres is the historical novels of Simone van der Vlugt . Other well-known authors who have written books for older children Jan Terlouw , Anke de Vries ,Gijs Wanders , Carry Slee , Edward van de Vendel , Caja Cazemier and Thea Beckman . Books for young people often assume little prior knowledge and therefore for adults with little knowledge of the subject can be read easily. The main character in children's literature is mostly a younger, since it is easier to live in for the reader. Many people of this age also read books that are intended for adults. This is also promoted by school, by way of example, the Bibliography (list of books that should be read to his / her final exam). Thus one reads eg in the leisure children's literature and school for "ordinary" literature. Books for young people are often written from a sensing style, the main character in the book discovered many new things. Also, many books for young people written from a moral sphere, that the writer hopes that a ' good 'person will be. One could think of a background as "stand up for your opinion, freedom of expression 'and' stand up for democracy," the doctrine of which are mostly written the book by Jan Terlouw and "one must know its history," in which category you can count the book by Thea Beckman. Between the literature and the literature is grown becomes even a subset transition literature, also known as adolescents literature. This genre is intended for children who are at the end of puberty, about 15 years. Authors and references For an overview of important authors and works: * Dutch children's literature * Foreign-language literature * List of English-language literary youth writers The history of the children: * The whole Bibelebontse mountain: the history of the children in the Netherlands and Flanders from the Middle Ages to the present day / ed .: Harry Bekkering ... al.. Amsterdam, Querido, 1989. * PJ Buijnsters and L. Buijnsters-Smets, Lust and leering: history of Dutch children in the nineteenth century. Zwolle, Waanders, 2001. * Saskia de Bodt and Jeroen Kapelle, Picture books: ideology and illustration from 1890 to 1950. Amsterdam etc., Ludion 2003. About literature: * Rita Ghesquiere , the phenomenon of children's literature. Leuven, Acco, 2000 fifth rev. dr. (1982/1). ( Literature Scientific work.) Category:Children's literature